The Reality of My Emptiness
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Can Rei tell the difference between fiction and reality?
1. Prologe

The Reality of my Emptiness

Rei was running as fast as she could down the main road. Strangely, there was no one on the street. Not one person, not one car…not even a dog. But she kept running. What was she looking for?

_'Minako'_

That was her target, Minako…her Minako.

_'Where are you?'_

She kept running and found Minako on the middle of the road.

"Minako!", Rei yelled.

She noticed the idol had a gun in her hands.

"What are you doing! Put it down!", she said stopping where she was.

The idol placed the gun at her head.

"MINAKOOOOOO!"

_"RIIIIINGGG"_

An alarm clock was heard and Rei woke up.

"A dream", she looked beside her to find that Minako was not there.

"Minako?", she got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to find the idol was no where to be found.

She got to her room and put some clothes on and headed out of her apartment and started running down the street, the streets where empty. Not one car, not one person, not even a dog.

_'Just like my dream'_

"NO!"

She hurried down the street, and just like her dream she found Minako with a gun in her hands.

"Minako! Please, don't do this!"

She kept running towards the idol and saw that she was pointing the gun towards her.

"Sorry Rei"

Then a gun shot was herd and the miko felt the burn on her stomach. She was wounded and….

"RIIIIIIINGGGG!"

And again, she wake up noticing she was not hurt. It was all a dream, again. She looked beside her and saw Minako sleeping besides her and felt relieved. She laid a kiss on the idol's head and smiled.

"I hope this is not a dream", she whispered.

Minako opened her eyes and looked at Rei and said, "It must be a dream my Reiko, cause I died of cancer four years ago. It's time to let me go"

Rei felt a tear go down her cheek and said, "Another dream"

"RIIIIINNGGGGG!"

Rei opened her eyes and looked besides her. Her bed was empty as always. Only her memories of Minako lived in her mind and heart. Four years ago, they defeated Queen Metallia and Usagi brought them all back to life, a second chance to all except for Minako. Why was that? That still remained a mystery to all. When will all this dreams end? That was another unsolved mystery.

"I wish you were here, I wish I could had let you know how much you still mean to me. I will forever love you, Minako"

And tears came, she was already used to it. Already used to the pain and the emptiness that was her life without Minako…

A/N: It's been a while since I had write something, but here you go. It was something that popped up in my mind after watching RUN LOLA RUN. Very good movie, you guys should watch it! Let me know what you think! I know it's short, but getting back to writing slowly :)


	2. Mystery

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I don't own anything! lol, Let me know what you think :)

* * *

_"Where does your loyalty lie?", a voice asked_

_"To Serenity…", Mars answered_

_"Where does your heart lies?", the voice asked again._

_Silence…_

_"Answer me Mars, where does your heart lies?", the voice insisted._

_"With my love", Mars answered looking at the ground, not looking at the mystery woman._

_"And who is your love?", the woman asked once more._

_Mars looked directly at the woman, "My love is Venus"_

_"Are you willing to sacrifice your love for Venus for Serenity?"_

_Again, Silence. Mars did not answer as she didn't know the answer to this cryptic question. Is she willing to sacrifice her long time love?_

_"I…"_

* * *

RIIINNNGGGGG

Rei opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock, "Definitely, I'm getting rid of that thing", she whispered to herself.

She sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes, "This dreams are driving me insane. What does all this means?"

She stood up from her bed and walked towards her mirror, "Did I ever put Venus over Serenity?".

She looked at the picture in her drawer, the only picture tacken were the five of them were present. The only picture she has of Minako.

"Tell me Minako, are these dreams or visions from the past life?"

She looked at her alarm clock to see it was nine in the morning. She hurried to the bathroom to get ready. Today was Usagi's and Mamoru's wedding and it was only two hours away.

* * *

At the wedding reception…

Usagi was sitting with Ami and Makoto at the table catching up about what was planned for the honey moon while Rei had her back against the balcony wall. She kept staring at the sunset and remembered the day after the make-believe show she planned with Minako's manager to get her back into singing. She was trying to convinced the idol to get the operation, but Minako walked away once more. What would have happened if she ran after her? If she stopped her from running from her?

All the sudden, she felt a familiar presence near by…

"Minako?", she whispered walking towards the edge of the balcony. She saw a light on a nearby hill.

She looked around her and noticed no one was paying attention to her and walked out of the reception. She got a cab and asked him to drive her there. To her surprise, it was a temple. She paid the driver and started walking up the stairs. When she reached the top, she noticed the statue in front of her. A stone statue of Aphrodite with angel wings. She walked closer and realize how much she looked like Minako.

"Why is this statue here?", she whispered to herself, "And why does it look so much like Minako?"

"Hello Mars"

She herd a male voice behind her and turn towards him. He was dressed in a golden armor with the Venus Emblem on his left chest plate.

"Who are you?", she asked surprised,

"I am Adonis, Prince of Venus and Brother to your beloved", she answered with a half smile, "What a surprise to find you here"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?", Rei asked processing what he just said.

"You may not remember me Mars, but I know that because of you my sister is in that state. Because of you, Serenity's powers couldn't bring her back to this mortal world", he answered sarcastically.

"Because of me? Why? I will never do anything to hurt her!", she said with anger.

"Neither would she, that's why she's there. You see, the only reason you and your friends are here is because my sister sacrificed her on freedom for you, for her love for Mars", he looked at her with rage, "Everything she did was because of you, all for the sake of her Mars!"

"I don't understand a thing your saying", Rei said, "This is confusing"

Adonis smiled, "It's better for you to never understand my Martian friend", he said disappearing.

Rei tried to stop him but couldn't. She didn't understand a word he just said. She looked back at the statue and noticed there was a tear falling from it's eyes.

"Is she crying? Is that even possible?", she whispered catching the tear with her palm, "It's a real tear. Are you in there, Minako?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know I know…this story is getting weirder and weirder every minute. Let's just say Whirlwind of Flames, the story we talked about a few months ago…this one is it. And for all the readers, this is gonna be a long one…it's been a while since I written a long fic. Let me know what you all think.


	3. Memory

A reaaaally short chapter...but have to run for work. A little something until I can get back to you all. Than's for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

3 days later…

Rei was meditating in front of the fire, looking for answers.

'Why were you turned into stone, Minako? What got you into that?", she whispered.

The fire elevated and saw something close to a memory…a memory from her past life?

_"Venus! Wait!", Mars exclaimed as she ran down the palace walls. She couldn't find Venus anywhere, no one was around the palace. At the end of the hall, she entered a big room. Looked like a dance room, and there she found Venus with her sword on her hands._

_"Venus", Mars said halting a few feet away, "Please, you don't have to do this"_

_Venus walked towards Mars and placed a hand on her right cheek, "You know I have to, for the Princess"_

_"No, there must be another way", Mars placed her right hand on Venus' hand, "Please"_

_Venus looked at Mars' eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. She moved closer and kissed her tenderly, "I'll see you again someday. I love you". She took a step back and placed both of her hands on her sword and all the sudden she pushed the sword rapidly across her abdomen. Mars didn't have time to react and hold Venus shaken body in her arms._

_"Re…i…ko…", Venus whispered, "Re..mem…ber me….ta…ke…ca…re….of…the…Prin…cess…"._

_Mars placed a kiss on Venus lips, "I promise, my Mina"_

_Venus' eyes closed and Mars felt her skin get cold, she was gone. She felt tears go down her cheeks, "Mi…na…ko…", she whispered and then reality hit her, "MINAKOOOOOO!", she called for her love as she hugged her body tightly_.

Rei woke from her trance and felt tears form in her eyes…

"Just like when she died"

* * *

A/M: A short one…but didn't want to leave for work before leaving you a little something. Hope you enjoy this…will try to update but wont be off till friday…I'll try :). Let me know.


	4. To the Moon

Chapter 4: To the Moon

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything!

* * *

At the Karaoke Room…

Ami and Makoto were processing what Rei just told them.

"Let me get this straight, you saw an Aphrodite statue cry and this guy name Adonis came and told you about that statue?", Makoto said confused, "Then you had a vision of Minako, wait, Venus and Mars?"

Rei looked at her ashamed, "Yes, that's it"

Ami looked at Rei and noticed that she was hiding something, "What are you not telling us?"

Makoto looked at Ami surprised and then at Rei, "Am I missing something?"

"The thing is that there is a way to change all this, a way to give Minako a second chance", Rei said not even sure herself.

"How are we able to do that?", Ami asked confused, "Cause I see no logic in all this"

"Somehow, we have to go to the past and make sure that Venus and Mars do the right thing…this time", Rei explained.

"The right thing?", Makoto asked, "And what's that?"

"That they place Serenity before anything, that they follow there duty as Senshis", Rei said, "And to do that we must go back there"

"And how do we plan on doing that?", Ami asked, "We don't have our powers anymore"

"We need Usagi for that, and Adonis will help us", Rei answered, "What do you say?"

"That you're not acting like yourself lately, that you're loosing your mind", Makoto said looking at Ami as she moved her head in agreement.

"I know this all sounds crazy and it doesn't make sense, not even to me. But maybe this can change things", Rei said standing up and walking towards the wall where a picture of the five of them hanged.

"And what if it doesn't work? What will happen if we change our lives as we know them?", Makoto asked worried.

Rei turned around and looked at them, "Then that's a risk we all have to take"

* * *

At the Shrine…

Rei was laying down at her bed waiting to hear from Makoto and Ami, who were convincing Usagi to go with them. But while she waited, her mind kept wandering to Minako…

_"I know I've seen you before", Rei said picking up a magazine and showing it to Minako and she smiled leaving a confused Rei to wonder why she was laughing._

_"You're the first girl I meet that doesn't know who I am", Minako said smiling._

_Rei walked towards her and sat besides her, "I do not watch much television"_

Rei closed her eyes to the memory.

"Still thinking about her", a male voice said and Rei opened her eyes to see Adonis sitting at the end of her bed.

"If I was?", she asked sarcastically.

"So, do you think your friends will be up for the trip?", she asked with a half smile, "This could be your chance to have her back"

"What's the catch", she asked looking at the sealing.

Adonis looked at her confused, "What?"

"What's the catch if we do this? If we go with you to the Moon Kingdom?", she asked still not looking at him.

"We can finally win the war against the Dark Moon Kingdom", he answered getting her attention.

Rei sat up on her bed, "Dark Moon Kingdom? Beryl?"

"No my dear Mars reincarnated, Prince Diamond himself. The Prince that wishes to destroy our kingdom", Adonis explained, "We win the war, the Moon Kingdom is restored and your dear Venus reincarnated has her second chance"

"And why was she deprived from that second chance again?", Rei asked curiously.

RIIINNNGGGG!

"Are you picking that up darling?", he asked.

Rei pick'ed the phone and answered it, "Hino here"

"We convinced Usagi to go, we are heading your way", Makoto said.

"We're waiting for you guys. Hurry", Rei said hanging up the phone.

"It looks like they're on their way. Are you ready for this?", he asked.

"I hope this is not a trick, cause I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me", Rei said.

"Don't worry, you'll find soon enough", he said standing up and walking towards her, "Let's see how far will you go for her, Mars"

* * *

Ami, Makoto and Usagi arrived at the temple and ran towards Rei's room to find a tall man in golden armor standing right in front of Rei.

"Rei-chan", Usagi said walking towards her not taking her eyes off the man, "And you are?"

"I'm Adonis your highness, just a Soldier in the Venusian Court", he replied stepping back from Rei, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes", Usagi replied and the rest nodded in approval.

"Then, let's go", Adonis said raising his left arm and opened a portal in the air. The portal lifed them up and sucked them in.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and felt a horrible pain through her body, Her head felt like it was hit over and over with a mallet. She opened her eyes and saw a purple sky full with stars and…earth? She sat up, her head still in pain, and looked around her.

"Earth?", she whispered noticing the others unconscious.

She kept looking around and noticed a city near by…and a white castle.

"That's the Moon Kingdom, welcome", she herd Adonis said from behind her.

She turned towards him, "And what now?"

"We go meet the Moon Court…Serenity's bodyguard", Adonis said clapping his hands twice and the others opened their eyes.

"What? Where are we?", Makoto asked.

"Looks like we are in the moon", Ami whispered standing up slowly.

"Are you serious? Is this a dream?", Usagi asked jumping around, "This is beautiful"

"Let's go then, Adonis", Rei said looking at him.

"As you wish?", he said walking towards the city.

* * *

At the Kingdom…

Mars sat in front of her fire and saw the visitors approaching…

"What are you up to Adonis?", she whispered sensing someone coming her way and felt her place a kiss on top of her head.

"What is it love? You were awfully quiet at dinner", Venus asked sitting besides Mars.

"Your brother, Adonis. He's up to something. He brought the reincarnations to the Moon", Mars answered grabbing Venus' hand, "I wonder"

"Not to worry, we'll find out soon enough", Venus said tightening her grip on Mars' hand.

* * *

A/N: Here'a an update…let me know what u think! And yes…Adonis is a bastard as you'll see in later chapters. Gonna start working again tomorrow but I'll try to update even if I'm working. And thanks to all those wonderful reviews…and yeap, Rei is not herself, is part of the whole crazy trip she's on cause of Minako. Laters!


	5. Ambitions

Chapter 5: Ambitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…you know the drill.

* * *

Rei opens her eyes, she feels pain through all her body as she tries to stand up. When she did, she noticed something strange about the place. Instead of seeing the Moon in the sky, a blue sphere could be seen in it's place.

"The Earth?", she whispered looking around to see the others staring at the sphere.

"Yeap, looks like the earth to me", Makoto said standing up, "And this place looks like a garden".

"Yeap, a garden", they herd a female voice say from behind them. When they turned, they saw a woman in her mid 20s and looked like Makoto. She was wearing a green dress with a pendant at her right shoulder strap in the shape of the Jupiter symbol.

"Mako-chan, she looks like you", Ami said in shock.

"Who are you?", Usagi asked curious, standing besides Makoto and Rei.

"I am Princess Jupiter from the Royal Court and one of the Senshis appointed to protect Princess Serenity. And you must be the Reincarnations", she answered walking towards them and stopping right in front of Makoto, "And I cans see all of you were created almost a mirror image from us. Need to thanks Olympia the next time I see her for making such a wonderful job".

"Olympia?", Rei asked confused.

"She was the one ordered by Queen Serenity to Reincarnate her warriors on Earth", she answered turning her gaze to Adonis, "Talking about orders my dear Adonis. Your sister Princess Venus wants to see you at the meeting room, alone".

Adonis looked scared all the sudden and looked from the girls to the Jovian Princess.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take them to a safe place", Jupiter answered with a sincere smile, "And don't be such a scary cat, your sister is a good person. She'll be nice to you, unless you did something wrong I don't know about".

"Very funny Jupiter. I'll be on my way", he answered climbing the stairs that connected the palace and the garden. As soon as he disappeared, Jupiter looked at the girls with a serious expression.

"You have any idea of what this man is capable of?"

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is he?", Rei asked. She thought she knew everything about that man. But now that she thinks about it, he was always hard to read.

"He's Venus older brother. The only reason he's not King is because of his ambition", Jupiter answered sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Then, who was named queen or king instead? Venus?", Ami asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No one. The bastard got the Venusian Kingdom destroyed when Princess Venus was assigned to this court", the Jovian answered with rage, "If Venus is not careful with him, he can stab her right through her chest without her seeing it coming. He's that sneaky".

Rei started to understand the man's bad aura. This guy was a natural back-stabber and maybe his intentions were not good. What if this whole Minako situation was provoked by him?

* * *

At the Meeting Room…

Adonis entered the room and saw Venus staring out of the window, looking at the girls talking to Jupiter in the garden.

"You wanted to see me, sister?", he asked sitting down at the farthest chair from the Venusian Princess.

"Yes brother. What's the meaning of this?", she asked pointing out the window.

"The Reincarnations?", he asked, "Just thought they might help against Prince Diamond"

"Without Venus? Don't think that would help", she answered turning towards him, "Why isn't Venus with them? What do you know about that?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Rumors say, that because of your actions here, she can't be brought back to life"

"What actions you talking about exactly? Because I don't recall anything…", she said being interrupted by Adonis.

"You chose your love for Mars over protecting the Princess of the Moon. That…"

"Is not your business Adonis. I never placed Mars over my duty, it was always of equal importance. Besides, when the moment comes…I know I have to protect Serenity over everything and again anything. I know my job brother, I'm not like you!", Venus said with anger.

Adonis looked at her surprised, "Like me? What do you mean with that little sister?"

"You know very well. Because of your ambition for power you led our Kingdom to fall to Diamond's hands. You destroyed our people!", Venus walked towards him, "Don't deny it, cause you know it's true you bastard"

He stood up and looked her in the eye, "One of this days you'll regret leaving your Kingdom and Heritage to protect that brat of Serenity. And let's see if Mars will stick by you till the end", he said turning around and leaving the room.

Venus looked at the empty space her brother left for a minute and whispered, "What did this bastard do with Aino Minako"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this was written for a while but my internet has been bitchy lately. So you know, I'm already writing chapter 6 and I'm still debating with the next chapter's events. Hope to have it but for next Sunday or Monday. So let me know what you think of this chapter. Take care people!


	6. Visions

Chapter 6: Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…

* * *

On Jupiter's Room…

"Adonis was once a great warrior on the Venusian Kingdom. He was promoted to the rank of Captain at an early age. But despite his abilities on the battle field, his powers would never surpass the powers of his sister, Venus. Even thought she was the youngest of the heirs, she possessed immense power. She could defeat any warrior that went against her, even her brother Adonis. The day that Queen Aphrodite chose the representative for her planet on the Royal Court, she gave her daughter's name for the position right away. Adonis, when he herd the news, he went to his mother to protest. But she told him not to be jealous, that he'll still rule the Kingdom as next in line for the throne. He always knew it was an impossible task as his mother was a God, and for him to rule, she must die first. So, as soon as Venus was on her way to the Moon, Adonis made a pact with Prince Adonis from the Dark Moon Kingdom. If Diamond killed Aphrodite and make Adonis the new ruler of Venus, he will help Diamond destroy the Moon Kingdom forever".

All the girls were sitting around on the different chairs on the Jovian's room, listening to Mercury tell the story.

"But the Venusian Kingdom was destroyed", Ami said confused, "So, how did he ended up here on the Moon?".

The Mercurian Princess smiled, "After Diamond destroyed Aphrodite, the Goddess took the Kingdom with her. Or what was left of it. As for Adonis, we had never found evidence of his treachery".

"But, did anyone saw this?", Rei asked.

"I did", a female voice said from behind the girls. They saw Jupiter smile at the voice's holder.

"Glad you could join us, my Pyrotechnic friend", the Jovian joked.

"Where were you all this morning, Mars?", Mercury smiled.

All the girls turned their heads to see the Martian Princess on a white and black priestess kimono, just like Rei always wear.

"She's your image, Rei-chan", Usagi whispered to Rei with a huge grin.

"Let's see. Meditating, meditating….and yes, meditating", Mars answered sarcastically, "And Usagi? Rei-chan is my image", and smiled to the girls.

"Why you smile to them and not to us?", Jupiter asked playfully.

"Because you are a bunch of clowns", the Martian joked, "And going back to Adonis, the court wanted solid proof and not the visions of a Martian".

"They didn't believe you?", Rei asked.

"They never do, the only ones that believe me are those two', she answered pointing at Jupiter and Mercury, "And Venus"

"Specially Venus", Jupiter joked.

The girls started to smile at Jupiter, the teasing towards the Martian was getting very interesting.

"Ok you two, stop it", Mars said smiling.

"Ok, but yeah. The elders were on Adonis' side bad let him come to the Moon Kingdom", Mercury said, "But, we noticed that a star disappeared about 4 to 5 years ago. By the time Beryl was defeated".

"A star?", Usagi asked.

"Five stars disappeared that day, but only four came back to life", Jupiter answered, the smile disappearing from her face.

The Martian Princess looked at the girls, and realized who that star was, "Where is Aino Minako?", she asked to Rei.

Rei looked at the others and looked back at Mars, "Minako died of a brain tumor a few days before the final battle. But Usagi, after we all died, couldn't bring her back to life".

"So, everyone came back except for her?", Mars asked stunned, "I'm sorry".

Rei saw something in the Martian's eyes that she saw on Minako's the last time she saw her. Sadness and…love? Does this Mars loves the Venusian Princess?

"I do Rei, just like you still do", Mars said to her.

"How did you?", Rei asked confused.

"I can read you like a piece of paper. You are me in some way", Mars answered with a sad smile, "I'll see what I can find about Minako and the reason for her not coming back to life. I'll leave to my chambers to meditate on the matter".

"Thank you", Rei whispered.

"You welcome", Mars answered leaving the room.

"On the meantime", Jupiter said getting everyone's attention, "We shall all rest. Tomorrow we can continue"

All of them agreed, got up and jumped to the Jovian's bed in an instant.

"That means we sleep in your quarters tonight", Jupiter whispered to Mercury.

"Frisky, aren't you?", Mercury joked walking out of the room with Jupiter closed by.

* * *

At Mars' Chambers…

She was kneeling in front of the fire, seeing random visions from the past. But she couldn't find what she was looking for. She wanted to know what happened to Aino Minako…no, she needed to know. She needed to know the reason why she didn't come back to life. All the sudden, she sees a vision of Adonis on Earth? He was walking towards a building. Where has she seen this building before?

The vision changed to a younger Rei in front of the same of the building and saw Minako walking out of the building. She could only see part of the name of the building. Something "Record Studios".

Then, Rei's image was replaced by Adonis in front of it and Minako disappeared. Did she just saw a memory of Rei? A few seconds later, she saw Minako walking out of the building and Adonis grabbing her by the wrist.

"I finally got you, sister", he said to a confused Minako.

Then, both of them disappeared and the building was replaced with a temple. Both of them reappeared on the scene and saw Minako fighting to breakaway from his grip. She herd him say some random chant she had never herd before and Minako turned into stone.

"The stoned statue I saw Rei see in my other vision", she whispered and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the vision had vanished.

She then felt a familiar presence in her room.

"I finally know what happened to your reincarnation", Mars said standing up, "And your brother has a lot to do with this".

"I knew that brother of mine was up to something", Venus said sitting on a nearby chair, "He mentioned Diamond when we talked this evening, something of the reincarnations helping us out to defeat the Dark Moon Kingdom".

Mars turned and saw Venus' eyes where somewhere else, somewhere distant.

"Are you ok?", Mars asked walking towards her. She kneeled in front of her and placed her hands on Venus' lap, "Are you still here with me?"

Venus smiled weakly and locked her eyes with Mars', "I think I still am", she placed her hands on top of Mars', "My brother worries me".

"I know, I finally know what happened with Aino Minako", Mars said with a sad expression, "And you're not going to like it".

* * *

The Next Morning…

After breakfast, the Jovian and the Mercurian Princesses took the girls to the training grounds where Mars was already practicing with her flame sniper. To the girls' surprise, Mars' outfit wasn't a Sailor Fuku. But a dark red armor that looked custom fit for the warrior. They also saw on the ground a sword. And if Rei recalls correctly, was the same sword she used at the final battle.

"Why is she so angry this morning?", Jupiter asked.

"Don't know, but let's not pissed her off more than she already is", Mercury teased.

All of them walked towards the benches and sat down to keep watching Mars' outstanding performance.

"Have you seen Venus this morning?", Mercury asked Jupiter, "It's not like her to miss the morning's training session".

"Is she that busy?", Usagi asked sadly, "It'll be good to see Venus again".

Rei, when she herd this, he had to smile and agree with her. It'll be good to see Venus again, even thought is not her Minako.

"Hey, God of War", a male voice said. Everyone looked towards were the voice came and saw Adonis entering the training grounds, "Who are you planning to shoot with that?"

"You, if you don't mind your own business", Mars said making the sniper disappear and turning towards him.

"Oh, so much venom. You should watch your mouth flame girl", Adonis said walking closer to her, "You might loose your tongue"

Jupiter and Mercury stood up, this was getting a little out of hand from his part.

"Not good", Jupiter whispered. The girls were in shock with what was happening.

Adonis was almost on Mars' face at this moment.

"You know what pretty boy? I know what you did", Mars said half smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, fire girl", he said sarcastically.

"What you did to Aino Minako, you asshole", she whispered, "You need a map to remember?"

Adonis' face turned pale, _'how did she know'_, he thought.

"I saw it", she answered.

"Bother", they herd Venus said who was now standing behind him, "Just give up, we got you".

"That's what you think", he said walking away towards the girls, "It has just begun".

He walked away towards the door but the Royal Guards blocked his path.

"Get out of my way", he demanded.

"You're not going anywhere", Venus said crossing her arms in front of her chest and maintaining her cool.

"I demand an explanation, you have no solid proof besides the visions of your Martian Witch!", he exclaimed, "So, you can't court martial me!"

Venus smiled and Mars knew in that moment what she was planning and walked towards Jupiter and Mercury.

"You two, this is gonna get ugly", Mars whispered to the other two Warriors, "Be prepared for anything".

"Roger", both the Princesses answered as they prepared mentally.

"Who said I was taking you to court", Venus said her eyes glowing gold, "When I can take justice by my own hands".

"Sister, wait", Adonis said looking for an escape. He started to run towards the other doors.

"Venus, love me chain!"

The chain encircled around his neck and he was pulled towards her, the chain never leaving his neck.

"You know bother, if you had done things right you wouldn't be in this position", she said her body now glowing gold.

Mars' eyes closed and open, fear now in them. She knew what Venus was about to do, but her body couldn't move to go stop her. She lost control over her body.

"Venus!", she exclaimed, everyone looking at Mars and realizing what was happening.

They all looked back at the Venusian who had called her Senshi dagger.

"I'm sorry, Sister", Adonis whispered with fear.

"You betrayed your people and joined forces with the enemy. Not only that, you cursed an innocent girl to a faith that wasn't hers. I'm doing you a favor", she said sarcastically, "Besides, I should have done this centuries ago".

_'Venus'_, she herd Mars said in her mind, _'Don't do this'_

She looked at Mars' eyes, _'I have to do this, he will never stop'_

_'This is not you, I don't want to lost you to this madness'_

Venus looked at her brother who had his eyes closed and looked back at Mars, _'He is the mad man here'_

_'I know, but isn't Venus supposed to show mercy?'_

She didn't stop looking at her beloved Mars, _'Please, forgive me. I love you'_

Mars felt a tear go down her cheek, she knew this was going to destroy Venus inside.

With all her strength, she pushed her Senshi dagger right across his heart and he slowly drifted away until death took him away. Venus pulled the dagger out of his heart, made the chain disappear and she let go of his body and it hit hard on the floor. The Sailor Senshis were all in shock, they had never seen Venus display so much anger.

"Did she just…", Ami said in shock.

"She…", Usagi said sitting down.

"I never thought…", Makoto said confused.

"Not even Minako displayed so much hate towards the enemy", Rei said looking at Mars with confusion, "Why didn't you do something?"

"I couldn't move, something was stopping me", she said, realizing now who was stopping her.

Venus walked towards them and her expression was blank and lost. Mars looked at her with anger, "Why didn't you let me move? What in the Gods were you thinking!"

"It had to be done", she answered walking pass them towards the doors.

"Where are you going?", Mars asked turning towards her direction.

"Leave me alone for a while", she answered leaving the room.

This was exactly what Mars was afraid of.

* * *

At the visitor's quarters…

Everything was confusing, Rei didn't know what to think. For what she saw today, she learned that Adonis was responsible for Minako's faith. But where exactly was she?

As she laid on the bed, she couldn't find a way to sleep. She had to much going on her head. She felt kind of empty inside. Why was that? She didn't know what to believe in anymore. She couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't. It was like a never ending night mare. And how does they know who we are? Was this real? Minako, where are you?

"Where ever you are, I hope you're alright"

* * *

A/N: I finally got to finish tipping this. I'm sick, so it's been hard to finish this one. I have 24 hour rest, so I finally had time to finish this one. Thanks to all the reviews, and I()hot…because u asked about them knowing their names, so here it goes…for next chappie. lol, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.


	7. UpDaTe

HI EVERYONE:

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, BUT MY LAPTOP DIE ON ME AFTER 5 YEARS! BUT NOW, I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND GONNA GET BACK TO WORK ON MY FICS!

IF YOU LIKE MY VENUS AND MARS VIDEOS AT MY YOUTUBE PAGE (IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT FICS LOL), I POSTED A NEW VIDEO CALLED "EVEN IF I CAN'T SEE YOU" BY ALEX UBAGO. IT'S A SPANISH SONG BUT I TRANSLATED FOR YOU IN THE VIDEO SO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH YOU COULD STILL ENJOY THIS VIDEO. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

I'M HOPING TO UPDATE SOON! TAKE CARE!

JEDICARO


	8. Looking at You

Chapter 7: Looking at You

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…

Rei's POV

I feel myself drift slowly into sleep and my dreams quickly take me to a familiar place, the Crown. But I noticed that I was all alone in the room. I was wearing my school uniform, something I hadn't wore since I graduated.

"Rei", I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. As I turned slowly, I see it was Minako. She was wearing her school uniform for a change, I always remembered her with her fashionable clothes.

"Minako", I whispered following her every move as she sat down in front of me.

We were quiet for a while. Just by seeing her, I felt my eye fill with tears. Was she really here? Was this reality or another dream?

Suddenly, she looked at me, and I looked back at her. I see her sigh and I closed my eyes as she looked away from me. I take a deep breath and I felt get smaller every second that passes. I feel my body starting to shake slowly.

"Minako", I whispered again and she slowly looks at me once more, "Where are you?"

She sadly smiled at me, "I'm wherever you are"

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"No matter where you go, "I'll be there. Protecting you", she answered standing up and walking around the table towards me and kneeled right in front of me placing her hands on top of my lap.

"To protect me?", I asked her confused looking at her hands. Gently, I placed my hand on top of hers, "From what?"

She smiled, "Adonis"

I quickly opened my eyes and sat on my bed, "He's still alive, Venus only killed at decoy".

I stood up from my bed and changed clothes quickly. I went to the door and opened it, running out of my room like my life depended on it.

A/N: I know this was a really short one, but I'm having a writer's block lol. But at the same time wanted to post at least something. The chapter was longer but I decided to change the story a little bit…but Minako was supposed to come back in this chapter, just didn't felt right just yet. :) Let me know what you think.


End file.
